Not Jealous
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Sky/Bridge. One-shot. Idol. What they didn't show on TV. Bridge talks to Sky about Dru.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Schuyler and Bridge would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my **SECOND **SPD fic and I think I'm getting the swing of the characters....I **think**. Um...in episode 9...After the shooting ranger and before Sky talks to Dru...in the halls. enjoi.

* * *

J e a l o u s

He had to wonder if the chest pain he felt a half an hour ago was because of too much butter or...no, never mind you can never had too much toast with butter. Maybe it was the sight of Sky hugging some random dude that had crashed his ship and did a lot of damage to the city. Yeah, that was it, Sky hugging some guy.

"Dru and I started at the academy years ago. We were best friends" Sky explained as they all filed into a room. After what had happened, they all needed some answers, Bridge for some reason found he could care less about the crash landed alien.

"Hey, more like brothers," Dru corrected with a hand to his friends grey shoulder, "Then about, three years ago I was assigned to the Nebula Academy to complete my training." He said, using his hands as emphasis, he never gave much thought as to why he moved his hands so much when he talked but that didn't really matter right now. "So is this guy still wild and whacky?" He asked with a grin that oozed of fond memories while Sky's reaction was wide eyes and a headshake as he nervously tucked his hands in his pockets then straightened out his jacket, _that_ was the last thing his team needed to know.

Bridge all the while just bit his lip then walked past the group, giving them a sour look, to a couch on the other end of the room to play videogames. He didn't know what it was but something about Dru made him uneasy and he needed some space from everyone.

"Wild and whacky?" Z asked skeptically with a laugh, drawing the alien's attention. "Those aren't exactly the first words that come to mind" She said looking at the second in command with a smile, more than eager to hear about those stories.

"Don't listen to her." The blue cadet said as he took his friend by the arm and continued walking with him "So what happened to you? Last I heard you were missing in action over a year ago, I thought you were-"

"Well I'm not" He said, cutting Sky off with his hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Whatever happened, you look great" Syd commented. Dru and Sky turned and looked at her; she was wearing a smile, so she liked him a bit, big deal.

"Thanks, though I do feel lucky to be alive. I was in pursuit of an intergalactic criminal named Zantour, his ship broke up while entering Earth's atmosphere and some debris brought me down"

"Had to be something like that to bring this top gun down, I'm just glad you're alive" He said, giving the ex-SPD cadet a pat on the shoulder before holding his wrist up.

"Yeah" Dru agreed and he brought the back of his wrists to Sky's with a metal clank.

"What's up with the bracelets?" Jack asked as he finally walked over to the group.

"These...These are Tangerian Coils. On my home planet of Tangar it's tradition to share a coil with your closest friend," He showed a display of his friendship with Sky by lightly punching his arm. The blue ranger smiled and went back to looking at the accessory on his wrist, "so you always feel that connection no matter where you are in the galaxy"

"Their bracelets" The red cadet clarified causing Z and Syd to stifle and snicker.

"Well I guess you don't have a best friend" Dru concluded as he looked up to the red leader, the two female rangers just stood in the awkward silence.

"Alright, I can see that this conversation is deteriorating." Sky observed as he and his friend got up and headed off to the door, "I'm gonna show Dru his room"

"And I'm going to the range," At Jack's voice, the duo stopped and looked at him, "I didn't get my shooting practice in because _someone_ crashed their ship" He explained sharply as he cut in between them and out the door.

***

It had to have been at least four in the morning when Bridge sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with a green clothed hand, that was a weird dream. A soft light filled the room and he looked over to see his roommate on his computer, still in his SPD uniform. "Sky-"

"Bridge?" He lowered the top of the lap top so the light was dimmed, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, bad dream" He shrugged, "I was being chased by-"

"Um...go back to sleep Bridge"

"But I'm not tired" he said as he rub his forehead, "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing, I was just looking up something"

"Like what?"

"Nothing"

"You look up something that's nothing at three in the morning? I don't think that's a good idea Sky, what if you get caught doing something while your look for something-nothing and then-"

"Zantour..."

"...That's the criminal that guy was chasing?"

"'That guy' is my friend Dru" He defended as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "there's record of him being arrested and serving time in the Neptune Province...it says he's still there."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No...But I'm sure there's just something wrong with the system" Highly unlikely.

"Y'know, I didn't want to say this earlier but...there's something weird about that guy...um, Dru-"

"Not you to Bridge"

"Just listen, there's something weird about him, I don't know how to explain it" The green ranger on force of habit looked down at his hands.

"You read his aura?" He accused, causing Bridge's head to snap up with pulled together brows. "I can't believe you Bridge, he's my friend!"

"No! I didn't I-"

"I didn't expect this from you..." He sighed, "Jack, but not you"

"Expect Jack to read his aura? Which I didn't. But you know Jack cant to that, he just goes through things, which is pretty cool even though-"

"You being jealous"

"I'm not jealous...just because you guys hug, have matching bracelets, and share something special...that doesn't bother me" It was all a lie of course he was jealous, he liked Sky and the blue ranger knew it, plus, he wasn't too thrilled about Dru being around because first and foremost, he was no good and two, he was no good for Sky...not saying that he was! (Even though he's better!) It's just....Dru=Bad, Bridge+Jack=Good honest friends that tell you the truth about your bad friends and try to help. Easy.

"Whatever Bridge, just...go back to sleep"

"But Sky, he really is bad."

"Good night" he ended the conversation as he shut his laptop then walked out of the room.

Bridge sighed and flopped back on his bed with a groan. Sky was usually calm and he liked being around him because he put his mind at ease but with Sky's mind on Dru and Bridge focusing on his mind as a source of comfort while he slept, that didn't work out. In his nightmare he was running away from this monster, but he couldn't run because his feet were stuck to the ground. He faced the monster and when it tore off his outer skin, it was him. Since he was focused on Sky who was focused on Dru, that proved that Dru had to be bad. Right?...Right! All dreams have meaning and like the Fernovian, you can't judge a book by its cover...Sky was making a mistake with his long time alien friend. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he'd tell them at breakfast about his dream and about Dru, if he could remember.

_To be continued..._ in Power Rangers SPD episode 9 _Idol_


End file.
